Snow
by Freythefrog
Summary: The crew have shore leave on Earth, Kirk and Spock decide to visit Kirk's mother. Slash.


Everything belongs to Universal, Gene Roddenberry, the writers, cast and crew. I own nothing. If I did, our screens would spirk every day.

I was inspired foremost by the snow that's been flying around every time I've gone outside during the last couple of months. But also partly by a picture on .

Yup, it is slash. But nothing too graphical this time. Read on, kiddies!

**Snow**

The crew were about to enjoy a rare shore leave on Earth while the Enterprise was being serviced for a few days. Most of them had decided to meet up with friends and family during their time off. In two days time, they were going to land at Cape Kennedy.

Kirk and Spock sat playing chess in Spock's quarters. They had enjoyed a cup of tea and a very interesting discussion on the intellect and logic of the Venusian people.

"I once found a reference to a Venusian nipple meld." Kirk said, looking straight into Spock's black eyes.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "That part of the anatomy has proven not to have any significant telepathical qualities. I find the tradition highly illogical."

Kirk gave him a sultry smile. "Maybe we should conduct an experiment?" Appealing to Spock's scientific nature always did the trick.

Spock raised his other eyebrow as well. "Captain, I believe your actions are not steered by a scientific hunger alone."

Kirk smiled at the adorable man opposite. "Spock, do you question my motives?" he asked as he got up and moved around the table.

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk kneeled in front of the Vulcan. "So it is true, you really are as smart as they say." he said as he put a hand on the smooth black fabric that covered Spock's thigh and gave the man a loving gaze.

Spock drew the Captain up toward himself and gave him a quick kiss. Jim, when in this playful mood, was highly illogical. Spock's logical mind could make no sense of it. But it fascinated him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Jim stood up and reached out for Spock to join him. Spock took his hand and got up from his chair. Kirk brought one of his hands around Spock's shoulders and put the other on his chest. Spock stood still, waiting for whatever his Captain was planning. Kirk moved his hand teasingly over Spock's shirtclad chest.

Spock could feel his body first relax against Kirk's embrace. And then send shivers down his spine and towards his crotch under Jim's loving touch.

Kirk felt the soft tremble go through his First Officer's being. He spiralled towards Spock's right nipple with dancing fingers. Suddenly, he gave it a rough squeeze.

Spock groaned with pleasure and grabbed Kirk's elbow for stability.

In between the heated kisses that followed, they slowly made their way through the warm room towards the bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Twenty minutes later, they lay together under the thick duvet. Kirk rested his head on Spock's chest as they hugged thightly in the afterglow of lovemaking.

Kirk removed his hand from under Spock's hot back and put it on his chest. Once again, he let his hand rest on the Vulcan's light green nipple. "What did you think of the Venusian nipple meld?" he asked, beaming up at his lover.

Spock watched his t'hy'la for a moment, contemplating the question. "While I still find the telepathical qualities of the method questionable, I can see some limited use for it."

Kirk smiled. "Limited, eh?"

"Yes. I can not think of a way in which it could be used for scientifical purposes. Apart from in studying the emotions springing from sexual contact in humanoids." Spock stated.

Kirk still smiled warmly at him. "Spock, I love you. And I bet my mum will as well."

Spock looked startled. "Your mother?" he asked confusedly, "I must admit that I fail to see how your mother comes into this particular equation?"

It was Jim's time to raise an eyebrow, although he didn't manage to do it in as assertive a way as his partner. "You didn't think I was going to visit my mum for the weekend and leave you here, did you?" he asked incredulously.

Spock looked back, not a line in his expressionless face changing. "I was planning on overseeing the service of the ship."

Kirk looked surprised, although he knew he shouldn't have been. "Please, come with me. I'm sure the engineers know what they're doing. I know my mum would be delighted to finally meet you." Jim moved even closer, in order to stroke the jet black eyebrow that had once again shot into the pale green forehead. "Please." he wispered and placed a kiss on said forehead.

"It's going to be cold." Spock mumbled, while he stroked one of Kirk's golden locks back into place.

"I'll keep you warm." Jim winked at him.

A smile tugged at the corners of Spock's mouth. "Okay." he said.

Kirk craned his neck to place a wet kiss on Spock's jaw. But Spock quickly bowed his head so that Kirk's lips landed on his mouth instead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Spock and Kirk were the last persons aboard Enterprise.

McCoy was going to visit his daughter. And Scotty, who didn't have any family in America, happily tagged along with the doctor when he found out that the daughter lived close to a bourbon destillery. They had left half an hour ago. But Spock and Kirk still had some packing to do.

Spock had informed the Captain of his wardrobe lacking in clothes suitable for Iowa in December. Kirk, being a man of action, answered by rummaging around his First Officer's closet for a few minutes. But the only garment of use he could find was a pare of woollen socks.

Kirk threw the socks on the bed and sighed. "We'd better go shopping."

Spock nodded. That was exactly what he'd been trying to tell his Captain all along. "Yes, Jim."

Kirk grabbed his things and moved towards the door. Spock followed suit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the Federation starbase in Florida it had been warm, but in Iowa it was snowy and cold. Kirk lent Spock a pullover and his jacket, thinking that the Vulcan needed it more. Spock put the borrowed clothes on before they stepped off the plane. He revelled in the comfortable warmth. Illogical as it was, the faint smell of Kirk that seeped from the fabric made him feel even warmer.

Kirk had told his mother that they'd make their own way to the farm in Riverside. So after collecting their scant luggage, they made their way towards the car rental place.

The clerk had apparently seen them on the news, so filling out the paper work was done quickly. Soon, they were speeding down the highway into Cedar Rapids and on their way to getting Spock some warm clothes.

In the first shop they went into on the main street, Kirk spotted a bright pink down jacket. "Come try this on." he tried.

But Spock refused. "If I neccessarily have to look like one of those ancient Michelin men, I would prefer to do so in something less ... bright."

Kirk cocked his head to one side, pouted and looked at his boyfriend. "Bit too gay, eh?"

Spock raised an eybrow. "I do not see how this is connected to my sexuality. I happen not to be fond of the colour, that is all."

Kirk put the jacket back on its hanger. He spun around as a clerk came up to them.

"May I help you?" the young man asked.

"My friend here needs a warm jacket." Kirk answered and pointed to Spock.

The clerk looked Spock over. "Sir, may I suggest this model." he said as he walked over to a rail of jackets with large hoods.

Spock tried on a dark green one and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. "This will be sufficient." he said.

Kirk looked at him. "Not very adventurous. But it looks good on you." He turned to the clerk. "We'll also need is a hat, a scarf and a pair of gloves."

The clerk brought them back a plain grey muffler, some black leather gloves in different sizes and a few hats. The scarf was met with approval by both men. Kirk preferred a white and blue striped hat with a red tuft, but Spock vetoed it in favour of a woolen hat the same colour as the jacket. And he refused to get gloves made out of leather. "I think I would prefer woolen mittens."

The clerk found some in the same colour as the hat and jacket, wich seemed to suit Spock's sense of style. He paid for his new clothes and returned Kirk's jacket to him.

Jim put his jacket on before they left the shop. It had adapted a sweet scent of incense, honey and cucumber from its former user.

Dressed in the warm garments, all Spock needed now was warmer shoes.

Kirk took Spock's hand in his as they crossed the busy street to find a shoe shop. Spock was slightly surprised by the action. He wasn't fond of the bustle of street life and holding Kirk's hand made him feel slightly more at peace. He sent a thankful thought in Kirk's direction.

Kirk felt a happy wibe jab softly at his temple and gave Spock a glad smile in return. Spock squeezed his hand.

They laid eyes upon a shop window full of boots and slippers and went inside. After the short walk in the street, the quiet of the shop was a relief to Spock's sensitive ears. The cold temperature made it harder for him to control his hearing and even though he had hid his ears under the flaps of his new green hat, his eardrums felt slightly bruised by the many sounds in the streets.

Kirk looked around the large shop, then turned back to Spock. "I think a pair of boots might be the warmest choice." They decided on a pare of gray water-resistant woolen felt boots.

Kirk's stomach was starting to rumble as they left the shop. "Let's get something to eat before we drive down." he said.

"How long is the drive?" Spock asked.

Kirk told him it was about half an hour and led the way into the Czech Village. Spock wasn't impressed when he saw the food in the bakery Kirk had chosen. It was mostly deep fried buns of different shapes and sizes. He settled on a pancake with fruit wich turned out to be very good. Kirk was happy that McCoy wasn't around to criticise his diet, as he had some dumplings and a pancake with whipped cream. Spock raised his eyebrows at Kirk's food, but didn't comment on it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The drive to Riverside was nice. As the Interstate took them over a large river, Spock was looking at the people ice skating under the bridge. He found their movements strangely fluent, considering that they were made by humans.

As they got closer to their goal, Spock became a bit nervous. "Jim, what have you told your mother about me?"

Jim looked over at him and smiled reassuringly. "You're not nervous, are you?"

Spock nodded. "I have never had a partner before that have introduced me to their parents. I admit that I feel slightly unsure."

Jim put his hand on Spock's knee. "Don't worry. I've told her a bit about Vulcans, she knows about you rarely showing your feelings. And she knows that I love you. Nothing else matters."

Spock felt better. "Thank you." He looked back out the window at the landscape flying by.

When they drove into town, Kirk started pointing places out to Spock. "That's where I went to school. My third grade teacher was the first to teach me about other planets. And that's the shop where I bought my first book on warp engines."

Spock looked around. "It is nothing like the place where I grew up. Sometimes Vulcan and Earth really feel like different worlds." He looked at Kirk and asked "Were you happy here?"

Kirk thought about it. "I guess so. It was a great place for a kid." He placed his hand back on Spock's knee after changing gears. "But I'm never as happy as when you are at my side on the bridge, you know that."

Spock didn't have time to answer, as Kirk pulled up in front of the farm where he had grown up. "This is it." he said as he turned the engine off.

As they took their bags out of the car, a woman came running towards them. "Jimmy!" she shouted happily.

Kirk put his bags down on the ground and turned to give his mother a hug.

She wept with joy, it had been a couple of years since she had seen him. After she had let her grip on him go, she turned to look at Spock. "Welcome, Spock." she said and held her hand out to him.

He shook it and said. "Thank you, Mrs Kirk."

She smiled warmly, and he could see the resemblance to Jim. "Please, call me Winona."

Spock nodded and gave her a little smile.

The woman turned back to Kirk. "He really is as handsome as you described him."

Kirk gave Spock a look, not sure how the Vulcan would react to his looks being admired. But Spock continued nursing his half-smile.

They walked slowly into the house as Kirk's mother told her son how happy she was to see him. "How long are you able to stay for?" she asked.

Kirk sighed. "Just three days, I'm afraid. But there's only a year and a half left of our mission. After that, we're bound to get some time off."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Spock and Winona got along famously. She had prepared a vegetarian feast for the three of them and sent the pair to bed by half past nine in the evening. "With that work of yours, I bet you never get enough sleep." she said sternly as she went about the house turning lights off.

Kirk and Spock were to share Kirk's old room. The bed wasn't as wide as the one they shared on the ship, but with it being colder they needed to snuggle to keep Spock warm anyway.

They undressed in silence and crept down under the duvet. Kirk drew Spock into an embrace to warm the Vulcan. Just as Spock gave Kirk a kiss on the jaw, there was a knock on the door. Spock startled and made to wriggle away, but Kirk just held him close as he answered. "Yes?"

There was an almost nervous laugh from outside the door. "Are you two decent?" Kirk's mother asked.

"Yes, mum." Kirk answered, still holding Spock locked in the embrace.

The tips of Spock's ears turned a pale green as she entered the room, two hot water bottles in her hand. "Sorry" she said "I forgot to give you theese."

Kirk let his grip on Spock go as he reached to take the bottles from his mother. "Ah, thanks."

"Thank you." Spock said, voice a little higher than usual.

She gave the men in the bed a warm look. "You two do look cute." she said, before leaving them alone again.

Spock looked a bit embarrassed, but Kirk gave him a deep kiss. "She was right, you know. You are cute." he said as he broke for air.

Spock's ears turned a deeper shade of green. He leaned into Kirk and put his forehead against the Human's chest. "I love you." he wispered.

A couple of minutes later, they were both asleep. Kirk with his head on a pillow, and Spock under the duvet with his head on Kirk's chest and two hot water bottles against his stomach. As promised, Kirk did keep him warm all night long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Spock woke up early, almost bathing in his Captains sweat. For a Vulcan, the temperature was perfect. But Kirk's body still hadn't gotten used to the heat. Spock drew a deep breath, containing the musky scent of Jim in his nostrils for as long as possible. He loved the smell of his t'hy'la, weather it was his after shave, his sweat or any of the other scents Spock had explored to his heart's content during the last couple of years.

Spock heard a noice coming from the direction of the kitchen. He got up without waking Kirk. When the cool air hit his body, he gasped. He dressed quickly and went into the kitchen. "Good morning."

Winona turned around from the stove, smiling warmly at her son's boyfriend. "Morning."

"Jim is still asleep." Spock told her.

She laughed. "Is he still as difficult to wake up?"

Spock walked over to the window to check the temperature on the outside. Minus 8. He raised an eyebrow and turned back towards the blond woman. "Yes. He is the most clever person I know, yet it is fascinating how he does not seem to be able to interpret the alarm clock as having to wake up."

She laughed heartily.

Spock enjoyed the kindness radiating from Kirk's mother. He felt a sort of connection with her from the first time he saw her, probably because she was so alike the Captain. "How may I help you?" he asked as she turned back to stir something that was cooking on the stove.

She smiled at him. "Just sit down and have a cup of tea. I haven't had anyone to fuss over in a while."

Spock pondered the logic of the argument and found it strangely Human, but also very like Kirk. So he sat down and poured himself some tea.

They had a nice talk, getting to know each other better, while Winona made the porridge. When it was ready she brought it over to the table. "Jimmy told me you eat a lot of fruit and oats." she said as she served him the porridge with raisins and apple.

He was touched that she had thought to make breakfeast that he would enjoy. It was very good, and he told her so.

She looked pleased. Then she gave him a wink. "I do hope that some of your good habits would rub off on Jimmy."

"I am afraid he seems to be a lost cause in way of dietary advice." he smiled "The good doctor has tried to get him to stop eating chips for years. But this far, it has been uneffective."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Kirk finally woke up at nine o'clock, they did get him to eat some porridge. He was happy to do so, enjoying the fact that Spock and his mother got on so very well. He had known that they would like each other, but it had all gone even better than suspected.

The morning was spent in front of the fireplace, doing a large jigsaw. It was an activity that Winona had always been fond of and it appealed to Spock's organizational mind as well.

Later that day, Kirk and Spock took a short walk through the neighbourhood. Spock felt the cold drain a lot of his energy, but he wanted to get to know the place. The town was a part of who Jim was, and he wanted to get to know every little part of his t'hy'la.

As they walked past the school, Kirk told him about the pranks they had played on theachers and fellow students. It all sounded very picturesque.

Spock let his shoulder brush against Kirk's. "If I ever get a family, I would like to live in a place like this."

Kirk looked surprisedly at him. They'd never talked much about the future. He knew that Spock loved children, but wasn't sure if kids were part of Spock's plans. "Would you like to start a family?" he asked tentatively.

They stopped walking and stood facing each other on the pavement. Spock looked intensely at Jim. "With you, I might. Have you ever considered it?"

Jim's face broke out in a broad smile. "I'd love to. You would make such a wonderful father."

The tips of the Vulcan's ears tingled. He reached out to stroke a golden lock back into place. "T'hy'la. You make me very happy."

Kirk put a hand on Spock's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. There was no one around, but it was still their first kiss in public. Spock was a very private person and he felt a rush of adrenaline go through his body at the daring display of emotion.

When Kirk felt the Vulcan's cold lips under his, he got a bit worried. "Spock, you're freezing."

Spock's eyebrows raised. "Your statement is accurate. I had not noticed before." He had been too caught up in the conversation to feel the cold creeping into his bones.

Kirk took his arm in his and turned around. "Let's go back."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the evening they were once again sitting in front of the fire place. Spock and Kirk were entertaining his mother with stories of life in space. She knew that they didn't tell her of all the scary adventures that she had read about in the press. But that was a part of her son's line of work that she tried not to think about. The tales that they did tell her were very interesting, though.

"Telling stories in front of the fire. It reminds me of when you were little. All we need now is some hot chocolate." she said and went to the kitchen.

Jim was about to protest, when he felt Spock's calming hand on his arm.

"Don't worry. I'll have a little." Spock said when they were alone.

Kirk gave him a peck on the cheek and ruffled his hair a bit. He loved the feel of the short rough straws under his fingers.

It earned him a playfully annoyed glance. Spock was still trying to get his already immaculate hair into an even more perfect state when Winona returned with three mugs of cocoa.

Spock took his mug with a grateful smile at the hostess and was surprised to find it full of small floating marshmallows. Kirk laughed at the eyebrow motion that followed.

Spock had a few gulps of the rich chocolate drink before discreetly putting the cup down in front of Kirk. The Captain soon finished his own drink and had the rest of Spock's. His mother didn't even notice, as she was too occupied with listening to Spock telling her about the Horta.

She smiled when Spock told her what the creature had told him during the mind meld. "It obviously had good taste." she commented.

Kirk laughed at her statement. "That was exactly what Spock said." he told her.

Spock blinked a few times. His ears turned green and he turned to look into the burning fire. There was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Kirk's mother chuckled lightly. The more she saw of Spock, the happier she was. She was content that Jim had found a man who would make him very happy and who would complement him well.

They retired to bed not long after that. Spock's cheeks were flushed by the small amount of chocolate he had ingested. He felt slightly tipsy and it brought out his feelings. He gave Kirk a lingering kiss as soon as they were inside the bedroom.

Kirk was taken aback by the strong passion he could suddenly feel through their connection. He returned the kiss with equal fervour and gave one of Spock's ears a loving stroke.

It was enough to make the fire inside of Spock burn intensly. He ground his crotch against Jim's and moaned at the delicios friction that appeared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Driving back to the airport two days later, both Kirk and Spock felt a bit down. They loved their life on the Enterprise, but their nice little holiday was over. Who knew when they'de be able to see Kirk's mother again.

It had been a relaxing weekend and both had learned new things about the other person. They hadn't discussed starting a family again, but now both knew that at some point in the distant future it would happen.

Spock fell asleep in the car and Kirk concentrated on the road, as he mused over the time they had spent at his childhood home. It had been some of the best days they had had together. He felt that he understood Spock even better than before and their bond had grown even stronger.

A thought popped up in his head. He had thougth of it many times, but never before had he been as determined. Suddenly, he didn't know why he had postponed it this long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Spock had known that something was up. He had tried to coax his Captain into telling him what he was mulling over, but didn't get any response.

One night in Spock's warm quarters, after dinner and a game of chess, Jim got down one one knee. He told his blushing Vulcan how much he loved him and looked forward to spending the rest of his life with him. Starting a family together and working side by side. And he presented Spock with an engagement ring in the Vulcan fashion, a small golden toe ring.

Obviously, Spock accepted. "I love you, Jim. Anything else would be illogical."


End file.
